totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Filiżanka prawdę Ci powie
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 10 thumb|364pxChris McLean: W ostatnich odcinkach Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów i Marów... Pojawiają się fragmenty poprzedniego odcinka. Chris McLean: Nasi bohaterowie zagubili się w wielkim Jeziorze Topielców z którego teoretycznie nie było powrotu. Po zmierzeniu się z zagadkami, drużyny rozdzielili się. Niestety przez wadliwy monitoring nie mogliśmy obserwować poczynań Łotrów. Tak czy siak. Wszyscy się odnaleźli, a Izzy została wyeliminowana za opóźnianie swojej drużyn. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Przekonajcie się w nowym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI W KRAINIE CZARÓW I MARÓW! Autobus Chefa Nad ranem Chef ruszył w drogę. Tuż obok niego przysiadł Kapelusznik wraz z Kotem, którzy to pilotowali mężczyznę. Chris z kolei przeglądał stertę brukowców. Chris McLean: A to dziwne... Mruknął przerywając ciszę. Odrzucił brukowiec za siebie i wziął kolejny, który również po chwili odrzucił. Chris McLean: Oburzające, no! Założył ręce wściekły. Chris McLean: Wyobrażasz to sobie, Chefie?! Zamówiłem prenumeratę tego codziennika a tymczasem nic nowego nie przychodzi! Żaden brukowiec! Chef spojrzał na pulpit z przyciskami, obejrzał wszystkie kontrolki, a następnie wzruszył ramionami. Chef: Po mojemu to wszystko działa. Każda funkcja była testowana. Może to twoje pisemko po prostu zbankrutowało czy co? Chris McLean: Niby pięć redakcji nagle wzięło w łeb?! Chef: Jestem pewien, że wszystko jest w porządku. Dwa razy sprawdzałem. Chris McLean: Przecież płaciłem z góry! Coś jest nie tak, Chefie! Zdecydowanie! Chef przewrócił oczyma. Chef: '''Ostatnio chyba już wszędzie widzisz spiski. '''Chris McLean: Wybrałbym się na Ziemię, ale te podróże międzywymiarowe jednak powodują u mnie lekkie mdłości. Poczekam kilka dni. Chef przewrócił oczyma i pokręcił głową zażenowany. Zza siedzenia za Chrisem wynurzyła się głowa Luki. Chłopak uśmiechnął się cwaniacko. Luka: O mnie tam nic nie piszą? Chris McLean: Raczej masz już chyba dość niepochlebnych opinii na swój temat, nie? Luka: Tsaa... Mruknął. Luka: Za to nigdy nie za wiele niepochlebnych na temat kogoś innego, hehe. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie sięgając po jedno z pisemek. W pewnej odległości od Chefa, zaczynały się miejsca siedzące dla uczestników. Ci tradycyjnie usiedli według tego, do jakiej drużyny należeli. Heather: Cudownie. Mamy ogromną przewagę nad Kapelusznikami. Justin: Zdecydowanie. To w końcu dzięki Tobie, Heather. Pomyliłem się jednak co do Ciebie. Heather uniosła dumnie głowę do góry. Courtney uniosła wymownie brew ku górze. Lightning: I tak twierdzę, że dalej powinniśmy rozważyć moją kandydaturę na kapitana! Courtney: Uh. Ja już jestem tym zmęczona. Duncan: Serio, stary. Przystopuj już z tą kampanią... Mruknął popierając Courtney. Heather wstała na równe nogi, przytrzymując się sąsiedniego fotela, aby się nie przewrócić w trakcie dalszej jazdy. Heather: Ja tym bardziej już zwracam tym tematem. Dlatego stąd się ulatniam. Odparła kierując się w stronę końca autobusu, gdzie pozostało wiele wolnych miejsc. Justin również wstał na równe nogi i udał się za Heather. Heather: Zdaje się, że wyraźnie zaznaczyłam, że chcę być sama. Rzuciła, zakładając ręce. Wygodnie usiadła na jednym z miejsc. Justin: Owszem, ale jednak chciałbym porozmawiać z Tobą sam na sam... Heather spojrzała uważnie na chłopaka. Heather: Hm? Jakaś propozycja? Plotki odnośnie spisków drużynowych? Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Justin odwzajemnił uśmiech i lekko wzruszył ramionami. Justin: Więc jesteś zainteresowana dalszą konwersacją? Heather: Niech będzie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to zbyt stracony czas. Westchnęła cicho, udając niezainteresowaną rozmową. Justin: Jak wiesz, mam nieco lepszy kontakt z Courtney ostatnimi czasy... Heather: Jakoś nie interesują mnie Twoje miłostki... Justin: Nie w tym rzecz. Przerwał Heather. Justin: Jest skłonna pozbyć się Duncana. Nie podoba jej się fakt, że uparcie się do niej zbliża. Ja z zasady za nim nie przepadam... Heather: To i tak trzy głosy na sześć osób. Potrzebujemy pomocy Lindsay albo tego głupka Lightninga. Przewróciła oczyma, wskazując na osoby ze swojej drużyny. Justin: Jeśli Lightning spostrzeże, że Duncanowi zależy bardziej na Twoim kapitanowaniu, a reszta ma Cię gdzieś to cóż. Łatwo pójdzie. Heather: Ugh. Musiałabym być pewnie milsza dla Duncana, taaa? Justin: No, jedno woleć. Lightning i Lindsay nie są konkurencją. Duncana trzeba się jednak pozbyć jak najszybciej. Heather: Faktycznie trochę zmądrzałeś. Hah. W porządku. Mogę iść na ten układ. Uścisnęli sobie ręce. Justin: Gwarantuję Ci, że nie pożałujesz. Heather: Miejmy nadzieję. W drugim końcu autobusu, czwórka uczestników z drużyny Kapeluszników siedziała bez słowa wyglądając przez okna pojazdu. '' '''Alejandro:' To jakiś kabaret. Przerwał ciszę. Reszta Kapeluszników spojrzała na Alejandro. Alejandro: Nie możemy znów przegrać. Trzy osoby na sześć? Walka z wiatrakami. Noah: O, serio? Nie zauważyliśmy. Przewrócił oczyma. Scott: Dzisiaj trzeba wygrać. Tylko jak sobie to zagwarantować? Alejandro zerknął kątem oka na Heather oraz Justina. Dawn: Nie mamy stuprocentowej pewności, niestety...przecież... Alejandro wstał na równe nogi. Dawn: Uhm, Alejandro? Noah: A pan dokąd to się wybiera? Alejandro: Załatwić nam zwycięstwo. Scott: Emm...chcesz wejść w układ z Łotrami? Noah: Uważaj, bo zaczną się sabotować. Pfff. Alejandro wzruszył ramionami i zadowolony poszedł w stronę Heather. Dawn: Nie podoba mi się to...nie wierzę, aby Heather przystała na jakieś sabotaże. Scott: Z drugiej strony... Zamyślił się. Dawn: Hm? Scott: Heather na pewno ma w drużynie kogoś, kogo chciałaby pozbyć się za wszelką cenę. Jest nas coraz mniej, być może złączenie tuż tuż... Dawn: No tak...gdyby nas została tylko trójka a ich szóstka...ewentualnie kogoś dołączono by do nas. Scott: Tak czy siak, ma teraz ostatnią szansę, by się kogoś pozbyć. Może Alejandro wcale tak źle nie robi. Noah: Zdecydowanie za często go bronisz. Zaślepiony Al.’em. Masakra... Pokręcił głową. Scott zmarszczył brwi. Alejandro podszedł do Heather i Justina. Justin: Czyżbyś był już znudzony towarzystwem swoich kolegów z drużyny? Mruknął niezadowolony. Alejandro: Bynajmniej. Postanowiłem zamienić kilka słówek z moją lubą, nim ponownie zostaniemy rozdzieleni. Heather strzeliła facepalma. Heather: Oj daruj już sobie tą słodycz... Justin wzruszył ramionami i wstał na równe nogi. Justin: Nie będę przeszkadzał. Na szczęście zdążyliśmy sobie pogadać. Rzucił chłodno w stronę Alejandro i odszedł, lekko trącając go łokciem. Alejandro zmarszczył brwi, jednak nie odezwał się. Usiadł naprzeciwko Heather. Heather: Rany...czuję się jak na jakichś prywatnych audiencjach... Alejandro: Jesteś w końcu moją królową. Heather przewróciła oczyma zażenowana, jednak na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Heather: Przechodź do sedna. Na pewno masz jakiś interes, nie. Alejandro: Bystra jak zawsze. Uśmiechnął się słodko. Alejandro: Owszem. Mam interes. Sądzę, że chciałabyś się pozbyć Lightninga jak mniemam... Heather: Uhm...nie może zamknąć tej gęby na kłódkę tylko wiecznie się drze odnośnie tej kampanii przeciwko mnie. Ugh! Zacisnęła pięści niezadowolona. Alejandro: Pomyśl. Jeśli moja drużyna... Heather: Drużyna Dawn. Przerwała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Alejandro nieco się zirytował. Alejandro: Eeeh. Tak. Jeśli drużyna Kapeluszników ponownie przegra, zostanie nas trójka. Może dojść do złączenia i nici z wyrzucenia osób, które chcesz... Heather: Sugerujesz, że mam sabotować poczynania Łotrów? Pff. Zapomnij. Lightning nie jest tego wart. Za duże ryzyko. Alejandro: Tchórzysz. Heather: Nie sprowokujesz mnie. Nie, Alejandro... Alejandro: Złączenie będzie tylko i wyłącznie korzystne dla nas, kiedy w etapie drużynowym wstępnie pozbędziemy się konkurentów lub wysoce nielojalnych jednostek. Heather: Zobaczę co da się zrobić...Uh. Alejandro uśmiechnął się. Alejandro: Mądra decyzja. Całą sytuację obserwowała Courtney wraz z Justinem. Duncan był zbyt zajęty wymianą wściekłych spojrzeń z Luką a Lindsay i Lightning...cóż. Byli sobą. Courtney: O czym gadaliście? Justin: Nic wielkiego. Chciałem pogratulować jej udanego dowodzenia ostatnio. Courtney: Nie za szybko zmieniłeś o niej zdanie? Justin ułożył dłoń na ramieniu Courtney. Justin: Court, złotko. Mamy dobrego kapitana. Trzeba popieścić jej ego, by się znów spięła i doprowadziła nas do wygranej. Courtney: Uh... Spojrzała nieufnie na Justina. Ten wyszczerzył się. Justin: No co? Courtney: Ty na bank coś kombinujesz... Nagle pomiędzy dwójką pojawił się Duncan. Objął jednym ramieniem Courtney a drugim Justina. Duncan: Nie przeszkadzam, gołąbeczki? Courtney: Oh zamknij się. I zabierz łapę! Justin: Tak, trochę nam prze... Duncan: To super, że nie. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Courtney: Em...będziemy tak tkwić? Justin: To jednak dość krępujące... Nagle autobus zatrzymał się. Kapelusznik zaklaskał zadowolony, zrzucając z ramienia Kota, który wylądował na kolanach Chefa. Kapelusznik: No nareszcie, no nareszcie! Zaczął skakać jak podekscytowana panienka z gimnazjum. Kapelusznik: Otwórz, otwórz! Nie mogę się już doczekać! Luka: Już dojechaliśmy? Przeciągnął się leniwie. Luka: Noo, nareszcie! Chris McLean: Tak. Nareszcie dotarliśmy na miejsce. I nareszcie wydostaliśmy się z Krainy Marów. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas, hehe. Podszedł do drzwi i pstryknął palcami. Chris McLean: Chefie? Chef nacisnął przycisk, a drzwi otworzyły się. Kapelusznik wybiegł omal nie przewracając Chrisa. Chris McLean: Eeej! Zabrał mi spektakularne wyjście z autobusu! Zabrał moje spektakularne wyjście! Chefie, od nowa! Chef: 'No chyba nie mówisz poważnie...? ''Chris zmierzył Chefa zimnym spojrzeniem. Ten westchnął ciężko i zamknął drzwi. '''Chris McLean: Ekhem, ekhem! No, witamy w kolejnej lokacji Krainy Czarów! Pstryknął palcami. Znudzony Chef nacisnął przycisk i drzwi otworzyły się. Chris dumnie wyszedł z autobusu. Kot: O rany, rany. Mru... Zeskoczył z kolan Chefa i powędrował za Chrisem. Podobnie zrobił Luka oraz reszta uczestników. Ogromna Posiadłość Przy bramie posiadłości podekscytowany Kapelusznik otwierał dość solidny zamek. Reszta stała kilka metrów dalej. Noah: No...nieźle. To gdzie tym razem jesteśmy? Chris McLean: Witajcie w posiadłości Kapelusznika! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie odbędzie się w jego domu. Duncan: Wstępnie zakładam, że będzie bezpieczniej niż ostatnimi czasy. Chris McLean: '''No, prawdopodobnie. Nie ma co się przedwcześnie łudzić, nie? '''Duncan: Tsa. Grunt by nie grożono, że zostanę posągiem. Courtney: W sumie to się zgadzam... Luka: Jakie posągi? Courtney: Będąc w tym jeziorze trafiliśmy na ślad Atlantydy. Mogli nas wypuścić tylko, jeśli odgadniemy ich zagadkę, bo jeśli nie, to zamienią nas w posągi. Luka: '''No, nieźle. Aczkolwiek lepiej, że jesteś tu z nami. '''Courtney: Uhm? Luka się zmieszał. Luka: Że JESTEŚCIE. Bezpieczni i w ogóle, takie tam... Lekko zbliżył się do dziewczyny. Momentalnie spojrzał w dół. Luka: Eej! Kot: Nie dziękuj, mru. Luka: Głupi sierściuch! Courtney: Oj przestań. W sumie całkiem uroczy kociak. Szkoda tylko, że gada. Luka: Tsaa...upierdliwy strasznie, heh. Spojrzeli na siebie. Duncan i Justin zmarszczyli brwi niezadowoleni. W międzyczasie coś w bramie chrupnęło i złote wrota otworzyły się, prezentując dość spory budynek o niecodziennych kształtach, wykończeniach i cudacznych kolorach. Kapelusznik westchnął zadowolony. Kapelusznik: Nareszcie w domu! Czujcie się jak u siebie! Zaczął prowadzić wszystkich w stronę wyjścia. Scott: Czuję, że mocno przesadził z tymi słowami... Dawn: Naprawdę uroczy budynek. W sumie tak to sobie wyobrażałam. Scott pokręcił głową i westchnął cicho. Hol Główny Kapelusznik otworzył drzwi główne. W holu jak gdyby nigdy nic płynęła czekoladowa rzeka, a przy „brzegu” stały trzy kilkuosobowe łodzie w kształcie filiżanek. Duncan: Znów słodycze?! Już mnie mdli... Kapelusznik: Ano. Czekoladowe rzeki w domach są teraz w modzie. Lindsay: Naprawdę? Aż sobie sama muszę taką sprawić! Kapelusznik: Serdecznie polecam. Ale nie umawiaj się z Szachrajkami na Pchlim Targu. Ceny niby niskie a jakość oj kiepska. Lindsay: Tylko nie mam takiego dużego domu...No najwyżej jakiś strumyczek! Kapelusznik: Też dobry pomysł. Proszę, wsiadajcie do filiżankowych łódek! Prawdziwy komfort podróży. Noah: No pewnie, zawsze chciałem się poczuć jak herbata... Mruknął ironicznie. Dawn: Świetnie wyglądają. Prawie jak na karuzelach w wesołym miasteczku. Wszyscy wygodnie usadowili się w łodziach. W pierwszej płynęła „Ekipa”, w drugiej Kapelusznicy a w trzeciej Łotrzy. Wszystkie łodzie połączone były ze sobą srebrnymi łańcuszkami, które wbrew pozorom były bardzo mocne. Kapelusznik wiosłował za pomocą ogromnej, srebrnej łyżeczki do herbaty. Kapelusznik: Witajcie w moim domu! Obiecałem Chrisowi, że na jakiś czas opuścimy Krainę Marów. Razem z Kotem stwierdziliśmy także, że trzeba wam lekkiego odsapnięcia po kilkunastogodzinnym wędrowaniu po Jeziorze Topielców. Uczestnicy odetchnęli z ulgą. Kapelusznik: Zapraszam was na słynne herbaciane przyjęcie do mnie! Łodzie podpłynęły do niewielkiej wysepki. Mieścił się na niej ogromny, długi stół w różne wzory. Ustawiono przy nim jakieś 20 krzeseł. Żadne nie było takie samo. Właściwie cały wystrój średnio do siebie pasował. '' '''Kapelusznik:' Zapraszam, zapraszam. Nie bójcie się. Zachęcił wszystkich do wyjścia z łodzi. Podszedł do stołu i przyjrzał się swojej porcelanowej zastawie. Westchnął zadowolony. Przysiadł na blacie stołu i uśmiechnął się w stronę Chrisa. Chris McLean: Tak. I to byłoby na tyle odnośnie wprowadzenia, pora na dzisiejsze tortury. Kapelusznik: Wszystko zostało odpowiednio przygotowane. Chris McLean: Idealnie. Tak czy siak. Przejdźmy do instrukcji. Wpierw zacznijmy od tego zegara. Wskazał na sufit, na którym wymalowano ogromną tarczę zegara. Wskazówki w kształcie łyżeczek wskazywały godzinę czternastą. Chris McLean: Na wykonanie zadania macie bagatela trzy godziny. Rozpoczniemy wtedy tzw. czaro-marowe five o’clock. Innymi słowy waszym zadaniem będzie zorganizowanie najważniejszej rzeczy na dzisiejszym herbacianym przyjęciu. Mianowicie - herbaty rzecz jasna. Kapelusznik przygotował dla was dwie receptury. Składniki herbaty dostępne są w całej posiadłości. Dostaniecie mapy, przepisy. Wszystko. Najważniejsze jest bardzo skrupulatne trzymanie się przepisu. Każdy z was przygotuje imbryk herbaty dla nas, czyli mnie, Chefa, Kapelusznika, Kota i...no. Niech Luka też się cieszy. Luka: Yaaay... Mruknął sarkastycznie. Chris postanowił go zignorować. Chris McLean: Dalej - każdy z was może też przygotować własną herbatę, abyście tak nie siedzieli jak te sieroty o tej siedemnastej. W sumie. To właściwie tyle. Kapelusznik pstryknął palcami, a w jego rękach pojawiły się dwa zwoje papieru. Jeden wręczył Heather, a drugi Dawn. Kapelusznik: Oto receptury. I taka rada ode mnie. Lepiej, by dwie osoby zawsze pilnowały kociołka. Dawn: Kociołka? Kapelusznik: W kuchni, tuż za tamtymi drzwiami macie dwa pomieszczenia, gdzie będziecie gotować herbatę. Lepiej pilnować ognia. Naprawdę. Dawn: Uhm...w porządku. Scott: Jesteś dziewczyną, więc chyba powinnaś zostać przy kotle. Noah: Szowinista... Pokręcił głową. Scott: '''Taka prawda! '''Dawn: W porządku, w porządku. Noah, zostań ze mną. Alejandro i Scott dadzą sobie radę. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Alejandro spojrzał na dziewczynę nieco podejrzliwie. Scott: Dobra, przynajmniej kujonek nie będzie nas spowalniał. Odparł biorąc listę ze składnikami i mapę. '' '''Heather:' Okej...ja popilnuję kotła. Ktoś jeszcze? Justin: Ja mogę. Nie widzi mi się bieganie po tym domu. Heather wzruszyła ramionami. Heather: Dobra. Może być. Court, przejmujesz dowodzenie nad resztą. Pospieszcie się. Courtney przewróciła oczyma. Courtney: Ależ mnie zaszczyt spotkał... Rzuciła ironicznie. Osoby z listą składników i mapami pobiegli na poszukiwanie rzeczy do herbaty. Ekipa zasiadła przy stole. Chris McLean: W sumie ładna chata, Kapeluszniku. Kapelusznik: A dziękuję, dziękuję. Miło poczuć się we własnym domu jak w domu, choć w każdym domu można czuć się jak w domu, ale... Chef: No i masz... Mruknął. Chef: I co, młody? Już usilnie nie chcesz odejść? Luka: Nigdy nie chciałem? Kontrakt mnie trzyma, więc... Poza tym bez znajomości tej niby techniki wolałbym się nie wrzucić do jeszcze gorszego wymiaru. Chef: W sumie racja... Luka: Tia...czekanie przez trzy godziny. Nuda. Chef: Możesz iść podręczyć kogoś w kuchni. Luka: Raczej nie ma tam osób, które nadawałyby się by z nimi pogadać. Założył ręce i spojrzał na biegnących w oddali uczestników. Chef: A tam, jakbyś nie gwiazdorzył to na pewno byś się z kimś dogadał. Luka przewrócił oczyma. Tuż przed nimi na stole usadowił się Kot. Kot: 'Mru. A kto powiedział, że nasz Luka się nie dogaduje? ''Wyszczerzył się. Chłopak zmierzył Kota groźnym spojrzeniem. Chef zaśmiał się. 'Chef: '''No faktycznie, jak mogłem przeoczyć. Haha! ''Zirytowany chłopak wstał na równe nogi. Włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni i spojrzał z góry na Chefa i Kota. '''Luka: Raaany! Idę stąd. Wkurzacie mnie już. Mruknął niezadowolony i poszedł w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Niewielki Ogródek W jednym z pomieszczeń znajdował się ogród. Były w nim różne, różniste kwiaty w praktycznie wszystkich kolorach. Jako pierwsi dotarli tutaj Alejandro oraz Scott. Rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu, a następnie spojrzeli na listę ze składnikami. Alejandro: Doobra. Mamy tutaj jakieś niebieskie płatki. Trzeba ich poszukać. Scott: Się robi, kapitanie. Zasalutował i zaczął przeglądać zgromadzone kwiaty. Scott: A tak w ogóle to jak rozmowa z Heather? Alejandro: Cóż. Musimy zgrywać pozory jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale skłonna jest się dzisiaj podłożyć. Scott: Nie boi się, że wyleci? Alejandro: Została przy kotle. To mądra decyzja. Raczej zwali winę na Lightninga. Drużyna go nie trawi. Scott: 'Zdążyłem zauważyć... ''Mruknął przyglądając się kilku niebieskim kwiatkom. Lekko trącił łokciem Alejandro. 'Scott: '''To chyba te, nie? ''Alejandro zerknął na listę ze składnikami. '''Alejandro: Dobra robota, amigo! Schowaj je i lecimy dalej! Uśmiechnął się. Oboje ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, jednocześnie zderzając się z drużyną Łotrów. Courtney: '''Eeej! Uważajcie jak biegniecie! '''Scott: Sorki, Court! Biegniemy po zwycięstwo, haha! Courtney: Ta, jasne. We dwie osoby. Przewróciła oczyma i zerknęła na listę składników. Courtney: Okej. Mamy ogród...potrzebujemy tutaj kilku płatków hibiskusa... Rozejrzała się. Lightning: Mam pytanie... Duncan: Spoko stary. Też ni ch.ja nie wiem co to jest hibiskus. Lightning: A, to spoko. Uśmiechnął się. Lindsay i Courtney spojrzały po sobie zażenowane. Lindsay: Trzeba poszukać przy tych czerwonych... Odparła idąc we wskazanym kierunku. Courtney poszła za nią. Duncan: Sory, nie zwykłem się uczyć o kwiatuszkach jak jakaś baba. Mruknął. Lindsay: Okej, mam! Courtney: Nieźle. Lightning, zanieś te kwiaty Heather. Spotkamy się w pokoju obok, okej? Lightning zasalutował. Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning popędzi tam niczym błyskawica! Wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Po chwili wrócił z powrotem, aby odebrać kwiaty od Lindsay. Lightning: Lekki falstart, hehe. No. To teraz do kuchni! Ponownie wybiegł. Courtney: Kretyn... Kuchnia Kapeluszników Dawn i Noah stali przy średniej wielkości kotle. Noah co jakiś czas sprawdzał, czy ogień pod nim odpowiednio się utrzymuje. Dawn z kolei przeglądała sposób przygotowania herbaty. Dawn: Aż dziwne...ile to składników może być potrzebnych do przygotowania raptem jednego imbryka... Odparła zwijając zwój z recepturą. Noah: Co nie? Aczkolwiek nie byłem tym faktem zbyt zdziwiony. Wybraliśmy jednak dość monotonną robotę. Mruknął dokładając kilka niewielkich drewien do ognia. Dawn: Owszem, ale nie ufam Alejandro i Scottowi. Jeszcze by brakowało, aby celowo nas sabotowali i zrzucili na nas winę. Noah: W sumie to masz sporo racji...ciekawe jak im w ogóle idzie. Chyba celowo by nie zwalniali tempa, nie? Dawn wzruszyła lekko ramionami. Dawn: Wtedy to bez wątpienia będzie ich wina...nasza sytuacja jest i tak dość patowa... Noah: Owszem. Niepokoi mnie też jego rozmowa z Heather. Dawn: Gdyby porozmawiał z Duncanem, Courtney to nie miałabym zbyt wielkich wątpliwości czy aby prosił o sabotowanie ich działań, ale Heather... Noah: ...są ze sobą zbyt blisko... Dawn: ...i zapewne wcześniej popadli w jakiś układ. Dokładnie. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do chłopaka. Noah: Nam układów nie potrzeba. Możemy liczyć na siebie. Złapał dłoń dziewczyny i lekko uścisnął. Dawn: Nie inaczej! Wtem do kuchni Kapeluszników wpadł Alejandro i Scott. Noah i Dawn momentalnie puścili swoje dłonie. Alejandro: Mamy już pierwsze dwa składniki. Jakieś niebieskie płatki i kostki z drzewa cukrowego. Noah: Tu nawet cukier rośnie na drzewach...w dodatku gotowy? Nieźle... Dawn: Płatki okej. Możemy już je dodać... Scott wrzucił niebieskie płatki do kotła. Woda zmieniła natychmiastowo kolor na lekką purpurę. Dawn: Ale cukier dopiero po tym, jak zdobędziecie jakieś Owoce Gaszenia Pragnienia... Alejandro spojrzał na mapę posiadłości. Alejandro: Dobra, wszystko widać. Potem faktycznie cukier i łyżka płynnej czekolady z rzeki w holu...Owoce są na drugim końcu domu. Noah: Rzeka jest kilka metrów stąd. Przecież nic złego się nie stanie, jeśli sam po to pójdę? Dawn: No nie wiem...chyba nie powinniśmy ponieść jakichś strasznych konsekwencji... Scott: Wyluzujcie. Kapelusznik przecież nie powiedział, ze obowiązkowo dwie osoby mają ślęczeć przy tym garze. Mruknął, zerkając na Alejandro. Ten tylko skinął potakująco głową. Noah: Szybko to załatwię. Rzucił, biorąc z blatu niewielką szklankę i wybiegł z kuchni. Alejandro: No, na nas też już pora. Dodał i razem ze Scottem wybiegł z kuchni. Dawn: Mam tylko nadzieję, że Łotry radzą sobie znacznie gorzej... Polana w salonie Łotry dotarły do salonu Kapelusznika. Mieściła się tam ogromna kanapa, dwa fotele oraz kominek. W zasadzie nie byłoby to niczym dziwnym, gdyby nie fakt, że pomieszczenie zdało się znajdować na polanie pokrytej czarno-białą trawą, która przybierała wzór szachownicy, a wokół rosły niewielkie krzaczki z różnymi owocami. Duncan: To my jesteśmy na zewnątrz czy w środku? Wszyscy zerknęli w górę. Nie było widać sufitu, a jedynie jasnoróżowe niebo i kilka białych, kłębiastych chmur. Courtney: Bladego pojęcia nie mam... tak czy siak musimy zdobyć tu parę Pikowych Jagód. Duncan: '''Jak ten karciany symbol? '''Courtney: Taak. Uzbierać ich na tyle, aby Justin i Heather mogli zrobić z nich trochę soku. Lindsay: O, popatrzcie! Owoce w kształcie serduszek! I rombów! Courtney: Potrzebujemy pików! I gdzie ten Lightning? Duncan: Nie mam pojęcia, skarbie. Wyszczerzył się. Courtney: 'Weź się do roboty, nierobie. ''Mruknęła odchodząc od chłopaka. '''Duncan: Pff. Jasne, pani kapitan. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i podszedł do niewielkiego krzaka. Wtem do salonu wpadł Lightning. Lightning: Shi-boom! Zamówienie dostarczone. Przy okazji, dostrzegłem dwa potrzebne składniki po drodze! Courtney: To czemu ich nie zebrałeś?! Lightning: ...he he... Courtney wściekła zacisnęła pięści. Duncan: '''Spokojnie królewno, złość piękności szkodzi. Mam te jagody. Możemy lecieć dalej. '''Courtney: Ugh...w końcu z ciebie jakiś pożytek... Duncan przewrócił oczyma. Duncan: To może ruszajmy po tamte składniki... Courtney: Lightning, prowadź... Lightning: Się robi! Drużyno Lightninga, za mną! Kuchnia Kapeluszników Dawn przez cały czas pilnowała, aby woda w kotle utrzymywała odpowiednią temperaturę. Po jakimś czasie pojawił się Noah wraz ze szklanką czekolady. Dawn: Już zaczynałam się martwić! Długo Ci to zajęło... Noah: Tak, ale miałem okazję zagadać do Kapelusznika. Dawn: Zagadał cię swoimi zagadkami? Noah: Właściwie to wolałem go spytać, czy aby na pewno mogę wyjść z tej kuchni. Dawn: Skoro jesteś tu z czekoladą, to chyba spojrzał na to przychylnie? Noah: Powiedział, że wprowadził tą niby zasadę dla Łotrów. Nie byłoby sensu gdyby w takiej przewadze szukali składników. Żadna to rozgrywka, nie? Dawn pokiwała potakująco głową. Noah: Więc właśnie. Kiedy Alejandro i Scott wrócą, zaproponuję im pomoc. Dawn: Świetny pomysł. Pozostaje tylko na nich poczekać. W drzwiach kuchni stanął Scott. Scott: Heej, mam te całe owoce. Alejandro właśnie goni Kota. Noah i Dawn spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. Scott: Uwierzycie, że w naszej herbacie ma być nieco sierści z ogona tego magicznego sierściucha? Noah: Zaraz mi się cofnie... Dawn: Uh...podaj mi te owoce, Scott. To już prawie koniec. Niewielki Korytarz Kot biegł ile sił w nogach, aż w końcu wpadł w ślepy zaułek. Tuż za nim biegł Alejandro z wymalowaną na twarzy złością i frustracją. Alejandro: No, kici, kici...chodź do mnie maleńki... Kot: Zostaw mnie. Nie dam się macać jakiemuś Ricky Martinowi z bożej łaski! Miaau! Alejandro: '''No weź, Kocie! Potrzebuję tylko nieco sierści z twojego ogona... '''Kot: Zawsze się tak mówi! Nie dam! Alejandro: Nie będzie bolało...albo daj mi sam z siebie... Kot: No teraz to jeszcze mam Cię za zboczeńca... Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Alejandro strzelił facepalma. Alejandro: Dam ci spokój, mały amigo. Tylko daj mi sierść! Kot: Miaau...pomocy! Zaczął drapać ścianę korytarza. ???: 'Co jest? ''Postać za Alejandro założyła ręce. '''Kot: Luka! Luka! Lukuś! Miaaau! Przeszedł między nogami Alejandro i wskoczył na ręce piłkarza. Kot: Miau...mrru. Ratuj! Alejandro: O, to Ty...widzę, że ten mały amigo Cię bardzo lubi... Luka: Tsa...aż zanadto... Mruknął ironicznie, głaszcząc Kota po łebku. Alejandro: Pomożesz mi? Potrzebuję kłębek sierści z jego ogona. Luka: Nie gadaj, że do herbaty... Alejandro: No właśnie do niej... Luka: Ohyda...niby czemu miałbym Ci w ogóle pomagać? Uniósł wymownie brew. Alejandro: Gdybym był w drużynie Łotrów, to byś się nie wahał, nie? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Luka: Coś insynuujesz? Alejandro: Powinieneś lepiej się ukrywać z sympatią do osóbki z Łotrów. Luka zmarszczył brwi. Luka: Dobra Kocie, idziemy. Mruknął i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, zaczął iść przed siebie. Zadowolony Kot wystawił Alejandro język. Alejandro: Szlag by to... Podszedł do końca korytarza i przykucnął. Alejandro: Uh...jakąś sierść zostawił. Może się nada. Mruknął zbierając małe kępki kociej sierści. Kuchnia Łotrów Heather i Justin cały czas stali przy kotle. Według receptury, stopniowo dodawali płatki hibiskusa. Heather: Uh...ciężko będzie dzisiaj przegrać. Justin: Skąd takie stwierdzenie? Heather: Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to powiedzą, że to nasza wina. Justin: '''Skądże. Spokojnie Heather, wszystko zdążyłem już obmyślić. '''Heather: Nie wiedziałam, że stałeś się takim dobrym strategiem. Rzuciła ironicznie. Justin: Śmiej się, śmiej. Jeszcze mi podziękujesz, jak pozbędziemy się konkurencji. Mruknął mieszając wywar w kotle. Heather: Ależ ja się z Ciebie nie śmieję. Po prostu mam prawo Ci nie ufać. Justin: Huh, bo? Heather: Bo o ile pamiętam to parę lat temu to się strategią nie popisałeś. No, wyłączając od biedy drugi sezon, gdzie koniec końców odpadłeś, bo zadurzyłeś się w Courtney. Parsknęła śmiechem. Justin: To było kilka lat temu. Nie ma do czego wracać. Heather: Ale do Courtney i tak usilnie się podwalasz. Nieudolnie jednak. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Justin: Ma chyba prawo mi się podobać nie? Z resztą i tak mam większe szanse u niej niż Duncan, więc... Heather: Ale i tak mniejsze niż ten denny piłkarzyk. Justin: 'Jeszcze zobaczymy. ''Zmarszczył brwi. Do kuchni weszła reszta drużyny Łotrów. '''Courtney: Mamy już prawie wszystko. Został nam ostatni składnik. Duncan i Lindsay położyli na stole zgromadzone składniki. Heather: No, czas najwyższy. Już prawie szesnasta. Courtney: Ta...jak zwykle miło, że doceniasz naszą robotę. Lightning nas strasznie opóźnia... Heather: Mam tylko nadzieję, że przez niego nie przegramy! Justin spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Heather. Heather: Duncan, pozwolisz na chwilę...? Duncan spojrzał na Heather zaskoczony. Duncan: Eee...po co? Heather: Mam małą sprawę. Dogonisz resztę. To nie potrwa długo. Justin: Ja poszukam jakiejś sokowirówki do tych jagód. Courtney i Lindsay udały się w stronę wyjścia. Za nimi szedł Justin i Lightning. Justin: Psst, Lightning... Lightning: Hmm? Justin: Spiskują przeciwko tobie. Heather sobie zbiera sprzymierzeńców… Wskazał na Duncana i Heather. Lightning: Serio? Co za wredna baba! Lightning nie cierpi takich paniusi... Justin: Gorzej, że jednak Ci którzy cię popierali, to teraz z nią spiskują... Lightning: Podłe, no po prostu, podłe! Lightning się zemści, oj tak! Zacisnął pięści. Kuchnia Kapeluszników W kuchni Kapeluszników trwały już ostatnie przygotowania. Dawn uważnie czytała przepis i razem z Noahem dodawali ostatnie składniki wywaru. Dawn: Świetna robota, drużyno. Mam wrażenie, że dzisiaj wygramy! Alejandro: Najwyższa pora. Po tym nieszczęsnym paśmie porażek... Scott: Ile czasu nam w ogóle jeszcze zostało? Alejandro wyjrzał przez drzwi kuchni i spojrzał na ogromny zegar w Holu Głównym. '' '''Alejandro:' Z tego co widzę, to jakieś pół godziny. Dawn: Nim wszystko się ugotuje, nim przelejemy to do imbryka to idealnie wymieścimy się w czasie. Scott: O, to super. Organizacja idealna. Przeciągnął się leniwie. Dawn: Chris też mówił, byśmy przygotowali coś dla siebie, dlatego odlałam nieco wrzątku do innego kotła i rozstawiłam składniki. Możecie sobie zrobić herbatę. Alejandro: O, miłe zaskoczenie. Dzięki Dawn. Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem... Noah: Zbyt zajęty myśleniem o spiskowaniu Łotrów? Dawn trąciła łokciem Noaha i pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą. Noah: Ugh. Sorry...Już nic nie mówię. Kuchnia Łotrów Heather i Justin dodawali ostatnie składniki do ich herbaty. Justin trzymał w rękach recepturę i uważnie się jej przyglądał. Zerknął po chwili na Heather. Justin: Trzeba też zrobić herbaty dla reszty. Heather: Oj tam. Nalejemy im pierwszego lepszego wywaru i tyle. No, jedynie może ja sobie czymś przyprawię swoją herbatę. Pozwolę sobie na jakiś...luksus. Hah. Justin: Jasne, rozumiem... Mruknął uważnie czytając recepturę. Justin: Jak chcesz, to odłożyłem kilka łodyg hibiskusa na bok. Dobrze smakują. Heather: O, to może dodamy je też do właściwej herbaty? Justin: Jasne. Tylko nie zostało ich za dużo i... Heather wrzuciła większość łodyg do swojej filiżanki. Do imbryka wrzuciła jedynie niewielką łodyżkę. Heather: Trochę zachłanności przecież nie zaszkodzi, nie? Justin: Hah. Jasne. Ale mogłaś zostawić coś dla mnie. Heather: 'Życie jest brutalne, przystojniaczku. Teraz dopiero możemy zająć się produkcją herbat dla reszty drużyny. '''Justin: '''Oczywiście, pani kapitan... ''Mruknął cicho, po czym wlał nieco wody do czterech filiżanek. Zza drzwi dało się usłyszeć głos Chrisa. 'Chris McLean: '''Pospieszcie się! Za dziesięć minut zaczynamy! ''W kuchni pojawiła się reszta uczestników. '''Duncan: Mamy ostatni składnik! Heather: Wrzucaj, prędko. Musi się jeszcze zaparzyć! Duncan wrzucił ostatni składnik do kotła. Były to liście jakiejś rośliny. Miały różowy kolor i pasiasty wzór. Duncan: Nie jestem pewien, czy aby na pewno chcę to pić... Heather: Nie marudź! Wasze herbaty są już praktycznie gotowe. Dodajcie co tam chcecie. Resztki składników są w śmietniku. Courtney: Poprzestanę w takim razie na tym kolorowym wrzątku... Lindsay: Ja chyba też... Pokiwała potakująco głową. Heather: Jak już sobie chcecie. Justin, bierz wszystko na tacę. Idziemy! Justin: Ugh...już się robi... Heather upiła łyk swojej herbaty i opuściła kuchnię. Courtney: No, no. Ale maruda. Lindsay: Jak zwykle. Z choinki się urwałaś? Courtney: Uh...nieważne... Justin: Okropna jest...mam dziwne wrażenie, że dodała czegoś do tej herbaty... Courtney: Hę? Co masz na myśli? Justin: W końcu na chwilę opuściłem kuchnię... Heather pojawiła się ponownie w progu. Heather: Justin! No pospiesz się! Kapelusznicy już wydają swoją herbatę! Justin: Ugh...idę... Herbaciane Przyjęcie Chris, Chef, Luka oraz Kapelusznik wraz z Kotem zajęli honorowe miejsca przy stole. Wpierw Dawn ułożyła zastawę Kapeluszników, a dopiero potem Justin wyłożył zastawę Łotrów. Następnie wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca i oczekiwali na główną degustację. Kapelusznik: '''Muszę przyznać, że niezwykle się postaraliście. '''Chris McLean: Mam tylko nadzieję, że się nie otrujemy... Kapelusznik: Spokojnie, mam także odpowiednią szafkę z różnymi antidotami na wszelki wypadek. Puścił oczko. Kapelusznik: Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony jak to mówią. Zaśmiał się. Justin: Mamy nadzieję, że herbata będzie smakowała. Heather ponownie upiła swoją herbatę. Heather: Postanowiłam także dodać do niej co nieco od siebie. Uśmiechnęła się dumnie. Kot: A co? Naplułaś tam? Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Heather zmarszczyła brwi. Heather: Uh. Nie... Bezczelny kocurze. Zegar w holu wybił godzinę siedemnastą. Wszyscy oprócz Kapelusznika i Kota zatkali uszy dłońmi. Kapelusznik: Ah...trochę za cicho jednak. Chef: Bez żartów. O mało nie ogłuchłem. Luka: W twoim wieku i tak ci już dużo nie zostało... Wyszczerzył się złośliwie. Chef: Radziłbym Ci się hamować z tą niewyparzoną buźką! Chris McLean: Dobra, dobra! Pora wreszcie ocenić te wasze herbaty! Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie drużyna Kapeluszników. Dawn wstała od stołu i nalała herbaty całej ekipie. Dawn: Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakowała. Skłoniła się lekko i w napięciu czekała na ocenę. Wszyscy skosztowali herbaty. Po chwili każdy z członków ekipy zaczął kaszleć. Dawn: Oh, coś nie tak? Kapelusznik: Khe, khe! Niemalże idealnie panienko! Zgaduję, że Kot nie udostępnił wam sierści z ogona? Alejandro: Potwierdzam to! Zebrałem jedynie to, co pozostało po nim... Kapelusznik: No, więc równie szybko nam się sprawa wyjaśniła. Skarcił Kota chłodnym spojrzeniem. Kot: Nie będę rozdawał sierści pierwszemu lepszemu. Co to ja jestem? Kapelusznik: Mówiłem, abyś im pomógł w razie czego! Kot: Miau...owszem. Ale gdyby poprosił. A ten na starcie zaczął mnie gonić po całym domu! Moje kocie serduszko jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie biło! Kapelusznik: No nic...kaszel na szczęście szybko ustaje i można się delektować herbatą. Mankament jednak jest, ale co poradzić. A nuż Łotry zrobiły coś gorszego? Heather lekko szturchnęła Justina. Ten podał jej imbryk z herbatą. Heather: Tak więc nasza herbata była starannie wykonana. Sama dodałam wiele od siebie, nieco naginając recepturę, ale! Najpierw spfóbujcie hefbaty... Łotry spojrzały po sobie nieco zdziwione. Usta Heather zaczęły coraz bardziej puchnąć. Ekipa upiła po łyku herbaty Łotrów. Kapelusznik: Cudowna! Idealna! Naprawdę widać, że postaraliście się! Nie mam właściwie żadnych zastrzeżeń. Ma chyba nawet nieco słodszy smak niż powinna... Heather: 'Mhmhmmhmm...?! Mhhmmmm!!! ''Kapelusznik upuścił filiżankę i wstał od stołu jak poparzony. '''Kapelusznik: Dodała łodygi hibiskusa! Przecież jasno napisane w recepturze, że powodują opuchliznę! Chris McLean: '''To dziwne...mnie zdrętwiał jedynie lekko język... '''Chef: Mnie też... Luka: Potwierdzam. U mnie to samo. Nawet nie ma tragedii. Kapelusznik: W takim razie dodała więcej łodyg do swojej herbaty niż do naszej! No pięknie droga panno, pięknie. Heather wściekła spojrzała na Justina. Justin: A prosiłem byś ich nie dodawała! Heather spojrzała zdziwiona na Justina. Zaczęła kręcić głową i machać rękoma. Justin: Mówiłem jej to się uparła! Stwierdziła, że ona tu rządzi! Chris McLean: No, no. Ciekawie... Za ten mały zamach na nasze życie, Łotry dzisiaj przegrywają. Nim jednak pójdziemy na ceremonię... Kapeluszniku? Kapelusznik: No właśnie nie mam antidotum na łodygi hibiskusa...eeh. Heather zbladła ze strachu. Kapelusznik: Spokojnie. Opuchlizna zejdzie za jakieś pięć lub sześć godzin. Dziewczyna wściekła zacisnęła pięści. Chris McLean: Dobrze, że na ceremonii i tak wystarczy fakt, że piszecie. Zaśmiał się zadowolony. Karciana Ceremonia Po skończonym przyjęciu, w tym samym miejscu odbywała się ceremonia. Chef wraz z Luką przynieśli Portal Frajerów, który czekał na kolejną osobę. Chris McLean: No proszę. Dawno was tutaj nie widziałem. Myślałem, że znów wygracie. Tymczasem wcale nie poszło wam tak łatwo. Haha. Uwielbiam te nagłe zwroty akcji. Łotry spojrzały po sobie niezadowolone. Chris McLean: W porządku. Zacznijmy głosowanie. Heather: Mhmmmmhmm!!! Zaczęła wskazywać na Justina. Justin: O co chodzi Heather, pomóc w czymś? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie w jej stronę. Heather uświadomiła sobie, że została oszukana przez Justina i to on sprowokował ją do wrzucenia łodyg. Heather: Mhmhmhm! Mhhmhm?! Mhhhmmm!!! Justin: Chyba dopadły ją wyrzuty sumienia... Uśmiechnął się w stronę Courtney. Ta spoglądając na Heather westchnęła jedynie cicho i pokiwała głową przecząco. Courtney: I się doigrałaś. Chris McLean: 'Cisza! Zabierzcie się do głosowania! Nie mamy całego wieczora! ''Łotry zabrały się do głosowania. Chris zebrał karty z głosami i zabrał się do ich podliczania. '''Lightning: Już się nie mogę doczekać werdyktu! Rzucił chłodne spojrzenie Duncanowi. Heather: Mhmm! Mhmm! Pokiwała potakująco głową, również zerkając na Duncana. Chris McLean: Okej. Mamy wyniki. Bezpieczne na pewno są Courtney oraz Lindsay. Rzucił im karty. Lindsay: Yaay! Courtney: Nader oczywiste. Uśmiechnęła się dumnie. ChrisMcLean: 'Bezpieczny jest także Lightning i Justin. ''Rzucił im karty. '''Chris McLean: Pozostała nam Heather i Duncan... Duncan: A niby z jakiej racji te głosy? Heather: Mhmmm! Mhmmma, mhmmm! Mhm! Duncan: No co Ty nie powieszz... Przewrócił oczyma. Chris McLean: W programie zostaje... . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . . Zbliżenie na Duncana. . . . . . . . Zbliżenie na Heather. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris McLean: Heather! Zadowolona Heather wstała na równe nog i podskoczyła. Chris McLean: Niestety, ale odpadasz. Duncan: Haah! Zaśmiał się. Heather: Mhmmm?! Zacisnęła mocno pięści. Chris McLean: 'Zapraszam do Portalu. A jako, że pewnie nie pójdzie za łatwo... ''Pstryknął palcami. '''Chris McLean: Chefie, Luka? Chef i chłopak wzięli dziewczynę i wrzucili do Portalu Frajerów. Chris McLean: No. To byłoby na tyle. Możemy wracać na przyjęcie. Chris i Chef oddalili się w stronę drugiego stołu na sąsiedniej wysepce. Chris McLean: A, byłbym zapomniał. Łotry - śpicie dzisiaj na zewnątrz. Do jutra! Courtney: Uh, cudownie...jeszcze przyjdzie nam dzisiaj marznąć... Luka: Jak chcesz, mogę Ci dać bluzę. Mruknął wymijając dziewczynę. Courtney: Uhm...byłoby miło... Duncan i Justin zmarszczyli brwi. Luka rzucił dziewczynie bluzę. Luka: Dobrej nocy, mała. Courtney: Jednak nie jesteś takim kompletnym egoistą za jakiego Cię miałam. Luka: Jak mi zależy, umiem się przystopować. Puścił jej oko. Z sąsiedniej wysepki Chris, Chef, Kot i Kapelusznik przyglądali się całej rozmowie. Wszyscy westchnęli z lekkim uśmiechem. Chris McLean: Ah te miłostki, zazdrość. Uwielbiam to! Jak to się potoczy w kolejnych odcinkach? Czy Justin dalej będzie kombinował i wyrzucał kogo tylko chce? Co teraz pocznie Alejandro? Alejandro: Wszystko słyszę... Chris uśmiechnął się lekko zakłopotany. Chris McLean: Hehe. O tym w kolejnym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI W KRAINIE CZARÓW I MARÓW! <ŚCIEMNIENIE> Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki